


Burn me with you - Touch your body with mine

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Series: Twitter prompts [3]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Art Inspired, Concubine Taemin, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jongin loves Taemin, M/M, Prince Jongin, Taemin loves Jongin, Twitter, Video Inspired, taekai - Freeform, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: Inspired by Ka1Tae's art (twitter)first posted ontwitterThevideoin question
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: Twitter prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973611
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Burn me with you - Touch your body with mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ka1tae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka1tae/gifts).



**Burn me with you - touch your body with mine**

Taemin had watched Jongin return from the talk to his father. He had been tense ever since, had explained to Taemin what had happened.  
Jongin should get married. He should be married to a princess from another kingdom to tighten the bonds between them. It would be a political marriage. There would be no love in Jongin for his future wife. Which was sad and he didn’t want that. Taemin knew that his tender and soft-hearted prince had always wanted to marry for love, nothing else.  
And Jongin loved someone, Taemin knew that as well.  
Because it was him that he loved. Jongin had told him, more than once in the darkness of the nights they had spent together. Had shared this secret with Taemin underneath the security of the silken blankets of his bed. The nights when Jongin had been able to let down his guard, had surrendered to his longing for Taemin. When he had given Taemin his heart.  
Taemin would have said yes to Jongin, would marry him without hesitation, without questioning it. But it was not possible. It would never be possible for a mere servant, a concubine, to marry the next king.  
Did Taemin like the fact that Jongin had to marry for political reasons? Not in the slightest.  
Was he able to do something against it? Well, not officially …  
But there were ways he could make Jongin his forever.

He had sent Jongin to the baths, to get rid of the daily grime, the sweat, the tension in his muscles. The prince was still in a bit of a sour mood when he came back, only wearing loose black pants, embroidered with golden flowers that matched the tattoo on Taemin’s hip. One of the things that already bound them together.  
The pants sat low on Jongin’s hips, showing off his trained body. His strong arms, the toned abbs, his broad chest.  
Taemin wasn’t able to tear his eyes away from Jongin as he walked out on the balcony. Night had already fallen over the palace, only lanterns lightening the surroundings and Taemin’s heart ached when he saw the slump of Jongin’s broad shoulders.  
Shoulders that carried the future of a whole nation. Shoulders that gave Taemin security, that shielded Taemin from the nation, that kept him safe.  
Taemin walked to a small cupboard by the windows. The blue and green glass was lit by the moon outside, making them look cold. It was a full moon tonight, that cast a silver light over the country.

Taemin ignited the herbs he had collected in a small bowl made of clay. They burned quickly and filled Jongin’s room with their fumes. Taemin picked up the bowl and started to walk in Jongin’s direction, his eyes trained on the prince, never leaving him as he crossed the bedroom. Taemin’s trousers made small swooshing sounds with every step, the bracelets around his ankles tinkling quietly. He held the bowl in one hand, lifting the fabric of his trousers when he took the one step onto the balcony. His eyes were still on Jongin, watching the muscles of his back move when he started to turn around, sensing Taemin’s approach. He looked beautiful under the moonlight, giving him an ethereal and otherworldly look, unreachable, untouchable for the mere humans on this planet.  
Taemin had stopped on the threshold, waiting for his love to come to him. Jongin pushed himself away from the balustrades, turning around to face Taemin fully and slowly started to walk towards him. Taemin could get lost in Jongin’s movements, he already had more than once. The sway of his arms with every step, the slow swing of his hips … it made Taemin very weak in his knees.  
Taemin walked closer too, meeting Jongin halfway, the bowl with burning herbs between their bodies. He took Jongin’s hand in his, holding the strong fingers that always were so careful with him tenderly between his. Taemin started to lift them, feeling the coolness of the golden rings on his skin. He wanted to kiss them so badly, but Jongin wouldn’t have it and broke his hold, moving his hand away from Taemin.  
Jongin was looking at him, watching his every move now, but his eyes were avoiding Taemin’s. Taemin took in his face as he lifted his now free hand again and fawned the smoke into Jongin’s face twice. He wanted to touch Jongin so badly, his whole body ached for the younger man’s touch, craved to feel the strong hands on him. But Taemin wanted to have this, wanted to make Jongin his forever with this small ceremony.  
He moved his hand to the back of Jongin’s head after the second fawn, touching the dark hair lightly, guiding Jongin’s face forward into a kiss. But shortly before their lips brushed, Jongin turned his head away, making Taemin’s lips grace his cheek.

Taemin was confused by Jongin’s display of action. He never had denied him anything before, had never been able to say no to him. But when Jongin pushed him away now, slowly, carefully, avoiding his eyes, it made panic started to rise within Taemin.  
What if Jongin didn’t want this? What if Jongin didn’t want to be bound to him forever? What if Taemin had misinterpreted his feelings for him from the start? That he was nothing more to Jongin than the concubine he was? That all Jongin had ever wanted was his body, to have the pleasure Taemin was able to bring him?  
He made a tentative step back, letting go of Jongin, breathing hard now, his chest tight with the feelings of regret and sorrow.  
Jongin was looking at the floor, his arm still outstretched from the small push he had given Taemin, his posture stiff, tense, alert. And Taemin had to fight the urge to go back to him, to wrap him into his arms and tell him that everything would be fine. But he couldn’t, not now. Not when he was uncertain if his touch was wanted by Jongin.

So he did the one thing that felt safe for him, for probably both of them and retreated backwards into the chambers until his knees hit the back of the bed. Taemin sat down slowly and placed the bowl carefully on the sheets, his eyes still on Jongin, who looked like a kicked puppy. Which didn’t sit well with Taemin. But what could he do? What could Taemin do to give Jongin the security that he would be his forever? That he would be by his side, no matter what and that he would support each of his decisions? What could he do to show Jongin that his feelings were reciprocated, that he loved Jongin as much as Jongin loved him?  
Taemin moved on the bed, sitting in the middle of it and looked back at Jongin. He still looked like he was hurting, that he wanted nothing more than close the space between them and embrace Taemin.  
Taemin did the one thing he did best. He started to move his body to a melody only he could hear, that was imprinted in every fibre of his body and soul. But the dance to that song belonged to Jongin and Jongin only. He had performed it the first night after he had arrived in the castle in the private chambers of the king who had shown no interest in Taemin. But the young crown prince had and he had taken Taemin to his chambers.  
He could feel Jongin’s eyes on him, following his every move once again and Taemin rolled his head, his eyes meeting Jongin’s. With a sad smile, Taemin pushed himself up into a sitting position, inhaling the heavy fumes around him. There was a chance that this would be his last night with Jongin, that he would never be able to spend time with him again, that he would have to let him go and Taemin’s heart ached. It hurt so much and he could feel the tears gathering in his eyes. He raked his hands through his hair, casting a glance over at Jongin, hoping that he would finally move and come to him.  
That Jongin would be able to hear the screaming of Taemin’s heart.  
Taemin slumped back on his heels, his arms falling down next to him, hands resting on the top of his thighs while he awaited Jongin’s next move. Time seemed to be frozen for them, every sound blocked out by the beating of Taemin’s heart in his own ears.

When Jongin didn’t move, Taemin closed his eyes, a single tear slipping down his cheek as he took a deep breath. He started to get up, crawling to the edge of the bed, ready to leave the chambers. Ready to leave his broken heart with Jongin.  
When his foot was about to touch the ground, Jongin’s body jerked forward. With a few steps, he crossed the distance between the balcony and the bed and gathered Taemin into his arms, pushing him back into the sheets as he followed him. Taemin looked up at him with huge eyes, another wave of emotions crushing over him when he saw the longing in Jongin’s eyes. When he saw every single emotion mirrored in Jongin’s dark eyes.

“Jonginnie,” Taemin whispered. “Jonginnie I am crazy about you. You are my intoxication.” Taemin lifted his hand, placing it on Jongin’s cheek. Finally able to touch. “My heart is dedicated to you,” he murmured against Jongin’s lips. “I am your devotee. Make me yours, Jongin.”

Jongin sat back up, his eyes roaming over Taemin, the bed, the room around them before they landed on the small porcelain bowl on the bedside table. He reached out and took it than he helped Taemin to sit up too.  
They kneeled before each other, their eyes never leaving each other while Jongin dipped his thumb into the red liquid and moved it up to Taemin’s forehead. Taemin’s fingers squeezed Jongin’s thigh when he touched him, showing him that this was alright, that this was what Taemin wanted. Jongin painted the colour over Taemin’s forehead and his hair.  
A small sigh fell from Taemin’s lips when Jongin’s arm slid over his neck, his arm down to his hand and he was pulled into a passionate kiss. Jongin wrapped one arm around Taemin’s middle, while Taemin placed his around Jongin’s shoulders, finally being able to give in to the craving of touching him there. The fingers of Jongin’s other hand were buried in Taemin’s hair, tilting his head backwards while he was towering over Taemin and deepened their kiss.  
Taemin’s heart was beating fast when Jongin’s tongue pushed between his lips, plundering his mouth like he was the best thing Jongin had ever tasted in his whole life. Taemin clung to him like a drowning man. He would never let go of Jongin anymore.

He was Jongin’s.  
And Jongin was his.  
From now on until forever.  
Until the world would burn down to ash.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ka1Tae's art (twitter)
> 
> first posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gusulanbaby/status/1315274628286369792?s=20)
> 
> The [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tc9JibXsDYY&feature=emb_err_woyt) in question


End file.
